Banda de rock
by mitzu phantom
Summary: al pricipio lo odie, despues lo negue y al final comprenti, pero cuando sus ojos azules se osaron en los mios y preguunto: "me aceptas", mi conciencia desaparecio...
1. sweet sacriface

**Banda de Rock**

**Sweet sacrifice**

Recostada sobre el enorme sillón de terciopelo del camerino trato de descansar algunos minutos, quizás los suficientes para salir a brincar y cantar por poco mas de dos horas, me sentía total y definitivamente agotada, la gira de mas de tres meses esta acabando con mis fuerzas, eran mas de las diez de la noche, era domingo, solo tenia diecisiete años, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era estar descansando en mi casa viendo una película y comiendo palomitas, pero no podía hacerlo, es el pago que debo dar a cambio de algo que siempre quise: tener mi propia banda de rock.

A solas comencé a vocalizar, no pretendía lastimar mi garganta, escuche mi propia voz salir, se oía bien…¿Quién diría que la desadaptada Samantha Manson se convertiría en la mejor cantante juvenil del año?, eso me daba satisfacción, quería restregarle mi nuevo titulo a cuanta superficial se cruzo en mi camino en el pasado discriminándome lo mas que pudieron…lastima que ni para eso tenia tiempo

Alguien toco la puerta del camerino, baje de mi nube inmediatamente, abrí inmediatamente, ahí estaba Tucker, el bajista de la banda quien se encontraba sonriente mirándome irónicamente, ya tenia puesto el vestuario…

-Sam…falta media hora, tienes que cambiarte de una buena vez – reclamo poniendo su mano derecha sobre el picaporte.

-Lo siento, estaba vocalizando, no te preocupes ahorita mismo salgo - explique cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Ahora estaba en un nuevo dilema, con tanta ropa ¿Cómo iba a decidirme por usar algo?, era un alivio notar que no había una sola prenda que tenga algún rastro de color rosa, mire de abajo a arriba, seguramente existía algo que pueda utilizar. Me encontraba en lo correcto…un vestido negro muy al estilo victoriano con Ohanes en la parte baja, botas y una gargantilla violeta fueron de mi elección.

Termine por vestirme, lucia bien, después de todo era un estilo que me encantaba, que reflejaba mi personalidad y que muchos decían me iba perfecto. Nuevamente alguien toco la puerta, abrí aun mas rápido que la vez pasada, era la maquillista, Valerle, una chica de mi misma con la cual no tenia una muy buena relación que digamos, casi no cruzábamos palabras y lo poco que lográbamos convivir lo hacíamos indiferentemente.

-Sam…hora del maquillaje – me dijo sonriente, evidentemente era una sonrisa fingida.

La hice pasar, cerré la puerta y me senté en la silla que quedaba frente al gran espejo iluminado. Valerle comenzó, ya sabia como hacerlo, debo de admitirlo, era excelente haciendo su trabajo, y lo que hacia con respecto a mi maquillaje siempre me encantaba de igual forma en lo que se trataba del peinado.

-¿te parece si pongo un poco de color violeta sobre la sombra negra? – pregunto

Afirme con la cabeza.

No tardo mucho en acabar, no más de quince minutos, por fin era yo, la chica gótica vocalista de la banda de rock Sweet sacrifice algo con lo que desde niña había soñado y que ahora podía disfrutar.

Salí del camerino, era impresionante la cantidad de ruido que se escuchaba por fuera, y de igual forma el escándalo que los reporteros hacían a mi paso por el pasillo, supe entonces que la misma rutina había comenzado, una vez más. Trate de evadirlos, pero como era de suponerse, nunca se rendían…

-¿Samantha, que opinas de los comentarios que hizo Axel Nobunt acerca del bonito noviazgo que mantiene contigo? – pregunto una reportera ingenua clavándome el micrófono literalmente en la boca

-¿Axel que? , ¡Yo no conozco a nadie que se llame así! – respondí admirada

- Con respecto a los comentarios que hizo el grupo blue rose con respecto a que tratas de cantar como su vocalista Alejandra ¿Cuál es tu comentario? – cuestiono otro reportero realizando un enlace en vivo con alguna especie de programa.

-¿Qué opino?, que no es cierto, mi voz comparada con la de Alejandra es totalmente diferente además Blue rose esta inmerso en el genero pop y mi banda Sweet sacrifice, es del genero Rock alternativo…no tienen nada que ver.

- ¿Qué opinas de que dicen que eres satánica?

-Que no lo soy, simplemente soy gótica, nada de el otro mundo…ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme….

Logre zafarme de las garras de ellos, ese fue un total alivio, tras la cortina del escenario los guardias de seguridad impedían que nadie mas que los integrantes del grupo y del staff pasaran por ahí. Por lo menos ahí, arriba, estaba segura,

La música comenzó, esa era mi señal, Salí al escenario, al mismo tiempo el grito de todas las personas se hizo sonar…era gratificante saber que algo por lo que me esforzaba en demasía alegraba la vida de muchas personas…

Comencé a cantar, había aprendido a controlar la respiración y eso me brindaba una mejor calidad vocal, de verdad lo necesitaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, el brincar y correr de un lado al otro por todo el escenario, siempre me dejaba agitada, ahora sabia como contraindicarlo.

De un lado a otro interpretando las canciones me daba gusto ver como, la mayoría de los adolescentes de Amity Park se encontraban ahí reunidos, era una ciudad enorme, era un estadio enorme pero no lo suficiente como para que cupieran tantas personas en un solo lugar escuchándonos.

Sabia que yo era ahora una influencia, nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención pero ahora, lo era, y tenia que aprender a vivir con ello, muchas chicas lucían vestuarios muy parecido a los míos, maquillaje y peinado de igual forma, era como voltear a mi pasado y encontrarme en medio de una reunión gótica con muchos de mis compañeros, sin darme cuenta había impuesto algo así como una nueva "moda", para mi eso no estaba bien…

(…)

El final estaba por llegar, fue entonces el turno de la ultima canción, una de esas tranquila, lenta, misteriosa, que te hace desear cortarte las venas con hojas de lechuga y sobre todo una que me hacia recordar experiencias dolorosas de mi pasado que no podía aun olvidar.

La canción comenzó, me había enseñado a tocar el piano, y era eso lo que estaba haciendo, solo yo, mi voz, el piano, y el publico coreando la canción junto conmigo.

Era el momento de una nota alta me esforcé lo mas que pude, quise que saliera perfecto después de todo era a modo de despedida, jale aire, mi voz comenzaba a salir, pero no salio…

En ese preciso instante alguien se abalanzo sobre mi, inmediatamente los de seguridad hicieron lo mismo contra él, pero aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos azules estaba fuertemente agarrado de mi, "un fan" , pensé para mi, eran las cosas típicas que de vez en cuando sucedían.

Por fin lo apartaron de mi y se lo llevaron rápidamente.

-¡Te amo Sam!...- lo escuche gritar….hice caso omiso, proseguí con la canción hasta terminar…

Todo había concluido, un concierto más a mi lista agregada, tome completamente una botella de agua, estaba sedienta y eso calmo aparentemente mi sed, decidí dirigirme de nuevo al camerino…

-¡Bien hecho Sam, hoy lo hiciste como nunca! – me felicito Tucker quien lucia totalmente intacto – Si seguimos así, pronto ganaremos algún disco de oro, no lo dudes – afirmo.

Proseguí, "te amo Sam", resonó en mi mente, amar era una palabra que no cabía en mi cabeza y mucho menos de parte de un desconocido que me expresaba algo imposible de sentir sin siquiera haberme conocido, se llevaría una total decepción si se diera cuenta del verdadero fenómeno que yo era.

Pronto olvide el incidente, era algo a lo que comenzaba a acostumbrarme, entre nuevamente al camerino, de cualquier forma no nos iríamos ese día, había el contrato de tres conciertos mas, por saturación de entradas y eso me mantendría atada a Amity Park por no mas de una semana, me senté nuevamente sobre el sillón de terciopelo, a un lado mío observe una bolsa negra amarrada, quise saber de que se trataba, por suerte Estrella, la chica rubia y mi asistente personal aun se encontraba dentro recogiendo el desastre total que anteriormente yo había hecho.

-Estrella….

-Si Sam….

-¿Qué es esto?, lo de esta bolsa negra…

-Oh, son cartas de tus fans, te las deje aquí por si quieres leerlas, a y se me olvidaba…estas son las ultimas… - me dijo entregándome un paquete de hojas de diferentes colores.

-Gracias…

-No hay de que… ¿no se te ofrece algo más?

-No, nada….

-Muy bien…te dejo descansar.

Posterior a ello, Estrella desapareció tras la puerta de entrada.

Abrí la bolsa negra….era impresionante la cantidad de cartas que me eran enviadas, desde un principio me jure a mi misma que no se me subiría la fama a la cabeza, y debía comenzar a ponerlo en practica, que mejor que dándole respuesta a cada una de aquellas personas, después de todo, cada carta tenia impreso un correo electrónico y eso me facilitaría las cosas.

Ya era muy tarde, seguramente mas de las doce de la noche, pero extrañamente la adrenalina del concierto aun fluía por mi ahuyentando cualquier rastro de sueño así que abrí mi computadora, la encendí, inicie sesión y me dispuse a leer y contestar uno a uno cada papel escrito que me había sido entregado.

Comencé por el último paquete que me había entregado Estrella.

_Hola Sam…. Eres impresionante, Sweet Sacrifice me encanta, por tu influencia ahora también soy gótica, he descubierto mi verdadera personalidad, ya quiero tener entre mis manos tu disco, cuando salga juro que seré la primera que lo comprare…ya estoy ahorrando…_

_Cuídate mucho…espero y me contestes_

_atte. con cariño… Fanny…. Tu eterna fan._

La mayoría de las cartas eran para decir algo parecido, estaban muy bien decoradas y me impresionaba la creatividad con la que cada uno había hecho la suya.

Pero llego el punto de leer una, una completamente diferente de las demás, en contraparte estaba escrita sobre una hoja cuadriculada de libreta, con pésima letra la cual me costo trabajo entender, pero al final, era a la única persona de quien verdaderamente sabia que existía…

_Seguramente, si es que lees lo que los fans te escriben, estas harta de leer consecutivamente lo mismo, o si a caso parecido, quiero romper el ciclo, deseo sorprenderte…_

_Lo confirmo nuevamente… "Te amo Sam", has de pensar que es entupido, pero es cierto, no te conozco muy en persona, bueno, a excepción de lo que paso hace rato, espero y no se te olvide, por lo menos estaré feliz de morir en paz sabiendo que sabes que existo, no importan los golpes que me dieron tus guardaespaldas y que me dejaron parapléjico._

Un momento, hice una pausa, eso no podría ser cierto, desenfrenadamente me dieron ganas de matar a esos tipos, ¿Cómo es que podían hacerle algo así a un chico?, decidí seguir leyendo, era mejor aclarar las cosas y si era así, tratar de remediarlas.

_Si Sammy, CUADRAPLEGICO, vez ahora la razón de mi letra tan fea, ten por seguro que en mis cinco sentidos no escribiría tan mal. Pero que importa el dolor…no importa nada._

_Bien, espero y hayas leído mi carta, que fue escrita con mucho cariño, ah por cierto, cantas verdaderamente bien, que lindo seria escucharte de cerca, pero buen, se vale soñar, ¿o no?._

_Daniel Fenton._

Tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejarlo así, era un ser humano, y muy guapo tenia que admitir, desesperada busque rastro de alguna dirección correo electrónico o algo, pero definitivamente no había nada…solo su nombre, era el único rastro de quien ahora sabia se llamaba Daniel.

-¡Estrella! – grite en cierto tono asustada.

-¿Qué sucede? – pronto la rubia hizo su aparición totalmente consternada al notar mi reacción.

-Necesito que busques información sobre Daniel Fenton…cualquier cosa que encuentres házmelo saber..

-De acuerdo Sam, pero tranquilízate, deberías descansar…voy a ver que se puede hacer. – respondió al mismo tiempo que se alejaba nuevamente.

Era verdad, tenia descansar, trate de dormir, mas me fue prácticamente imposible, eran continuos los sueños en los cuales Daniel hacia su aparición en distintas circunstancias, reclamándome lo sucedido, muerto e incluso la ceremonia de boda entre él y yo…eso era muy extraño, la conciencia no me dejaba tranquila, muy temprano por la mañana logre dormir un poco pero fui despertada por Estrella quien llego imprevistamente.

-Tengo noticias – dijo sonriente

Me pare de un salto y puse cuanta atención requería, vi a mi asistente sacar algunas hojas con un montón de pequeñas letritas que no alcance a leer.

-Daniel…Fenton, tiene diecisiete años, estudia en Casper High, tiene una hermana que estudia medicina de nombre Jazmine y es hijo de el matrimonio conformado por Madeline y Jack Fenton quienes se dedican a la captura de fantasmas.

-¿A la captura de fantasmas?- repetí impresionada.

-Eso dice aquí – argumento inocentemente Estrella.

-¿Hay alguna dirección de donde vive?

-no, pero quizás en la escuela lo puedas encontrar, recuerda que es Lunes – recomendó la chica.

-Perfecto, hoy mismo iré.

-¿puedo preguntar a que?

-No lo creo…

(…)

El camino hasta Casper High no fue nada tranquilo las persecuciones eran constantes tanto por fans como por reporteros que buscaban hablar conmigo. Aunque claro, fui mas inteligente que ellos my descubrí una forma eficaz para evitarlos.

Por fin llegue, la escuela no era nada mas allá del otro mundo, si, era grande, pero no tenia nada en especial, entre, fue confortante el saber que nadie podía reconocerme y podía mezclarme entre los estudiantes como una persona común y corriente.

Llegué hasta el patio trasero, había averiguado con un profesor casi calvo que todos los de último semestres se encontraban ahí y era de suponerse que ahí encontraría información de Daniel.

-Hola… ¿eres nueva?, luces linda quizás podríamos salir un día de estos, me llamo Dash – me saludo un entupido de cabello rubio, grande y ojos azules.

-No me interesa.

-¿Qué tienes novio?...

-¿Qué te importa?

-Si no tienes podría ser uno para ti.

-Oye – llame a una chica pelirroja quien cruzaba cerca tratando al mismo tiempo de librarme de tan falsa presencia – ¿No sabes en donde se encuentra Daniel Fenton?.

-Ah, claro, esta por ahí – dijo la chica señalando un gran arbol, quizas un cedro.

-Gracias….

-¿Fantonto?, ¿para que lo quieres?, es un perdedor, en cambio yo…

Me aleje lo mas que pude pero sencillamente sin pedirlo, había conseguido un guardaespaldas, bajo del árbol se encontraba Daniel, el mismo chico de la noche anterior quien ahora me daba cuenta era el causante de todos mis problemas, quería estrangularlo fuertemente hasta dejarlo sin respirar, aventarlo del puente mas alto que encontrara o simplemente desaparecerlo con una varita mágica, pero me di cuenta de algo, serviría perfecto para quitarme de encima la carga del tipo irritante que se encontraba a un lado mío.

-Hola Daniel – trate de fingir cordura.

El ojiazul parecía estar dormido, aunque al escuchar mi voz claramente fue despertado, volteo a verme, era extraño observar como me veía indefinidamente, pese a estar disfrazada, por así decirlo, daba muestras de haberme reconocido.

-¿Sam? – pregunto confuso.

En efecto, me había descubierto, note su cara de asombro al darse cuenta de quien verdaderamente era, me quite el disfraz, me despoje de la ropa rosa y la tiara en la cabeza de brillantes para transformarme en quien verdaderamente era, la gótica de Samantha Manson.

-¡Sam, la vocalista de Sweet Sacrifice! – grito Dash, impresionado, llamando claramente la atención de todos los demás que ahí se encontraban, se había hecho un caos total…que no pude controlar.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a comentar entre ellos, trataban de pedirme un autógrafo o simplemente entregarme pequeñas notitas dedicándome alguna clase de pensamiento o algo parecido, me sentí acorralada.

-Sam, ¿Qué buscas con Fenton? – pregunto el rubio aun mas eufórico y a la vez molesto que antes.

-¡Vine para llevármelo de aquí! – grite molesta.

Tome a Daniel de la mano y lo jale lo mas rápido que pude, lo obligue a correr alejándonos completamente de la multitud, lo lleve hasta afuera de la escuela en donde al parecer no había nadie mas que nosotros dos.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto consternado el chico a quien de cierto modo había "secuestrado"

-Verificando que me mentiste y no estas parapléjico. – le reproche molesta.

-Lo siento….

-¿Es lo único que vas a decir?, estas loco, me preocupe por ti – Ups ¿había dicho lo que yo misma escuche?

Los dos volteamos instantáneamente al notar el reflejo de una especie de espejo, que claramente no era eso sino una cámara de una reportera que trasmitía en vivo para todo el país vía Internet, nos asustamos…además yo había dicho algo comprometedor…

-En vivo hemos sido testigos de la pelea entre la cantante de Rock Samantha Manson con su novio Daniel Fenton, la joven vocalista de la banda Sweet Sacrifice había mantenido muy en secreto la identidad de su ahora prometido durante mucho tiempo, ahora conocemos al afortunado chico de diecisiete años. – escuchábamos estupefactos las tonterías que la reportera comentaba para el publico.

-Cuestionemos ahora a la feliz pareja….Daniel, ¿Qué significa para ti ser el novio de la cantante de Rock alternativo mas famosa de estos momentos?

-Yo…- Daniel no pudo decir nada, yo le estaba apretando el brazo lo mas fuerte que pude evitando así que fuera a decir alguna barbaridad.

- Noten la felicidad de este chico, simplemente no puede decir una sola palabra…ahora preguntémosle a Samantha… ¿Cómo es tu prometido contigo?

-¡Prometido!, ¡Están locos!, aun no tenemos la mayoría de edad, y yo acabo de conocerlo…no somos nada.

- Ohhhh….¿han escuchado?, apenas se conocen, fue amor a primera vista, eso fue muy romántico

El ojiazul noto mi nerviosismo extremo y la desesperación que acudía a mi, ahora era él quien me jalaba rápidamente hasta el lugar mas apartado que encontró, no era lo mejor del mundo, pero era perfecto para escondernos de las miradas de entrometidos que solo hacían que lo odiara aun mas.

La vista desde la enorme colina era perfecta, pude observar a todo Amity Park en gran esplendor, era increíble el darme cuenta de lo que aquella ciudad podía llegar a ofrecerme.

-Escucha Sam…

-Samantha, para ti….

-De acuerdo Samantha… lamento lo que ha sucedido, no fue mi intención, simplemente quería conocerte mejor de lo que ya te conozco.

-¿De lo que ya me conoces?, solo te había visto ayer - requerí obstinada.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de interacción, deberías de ver todo lo que hay de ti en mi computadora…- admitió en forma algo picara.

Me sentí cohibida ante su comentario, no era algo que podía haber pensado pero en cierta forma muy en el fondo me hizo sentir alagada.

-Se que te vas en una semana de la ciudad – continuo – déjame mostrarte las cosas que a mi me gustan, quizás podríamos llegar a ser amigos …

-Te odio…

-Lo se, quiero remediar las cosas….

-De acuerdo, pero en el momento que trates de pasarte de la raya no dudare en alejarme para siempre de tu presencia.

-Trato hecho – extendió su mano

-Trato hecho – estreche su mano.

Y ahora, nuevamente estaba en el camerino, inmersa analizando cuidadosamente lo que había sucedido, faltaban pocos minutos para lo acordado, nos veríamos en el parque de diversiones…eso sonaba interesante. suspire "no es una cita" "solo es un paseo", trate de convencerme a mi misma pero…¿a quien engañaba?...de verdad era una cita…y estaba aterrada, aun mas que la primera vez que di un concierto para veinte mil personas, no podía controlarme. Tucker quien había entrado improvisadamente parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que me ocurría….

-En que piensas….¿en tu novio Daniel? – pregunto mi amigo sonriendo y burlándose claramente al mismo tiempo.

-Tucker….- reclame.

-Sam, sabes que necesitaba hacer ese comentario, todos hablan de ello…- se excuso.

-¿Todos?

-Créeme… "todos" – hizo hincapié en la ultima palabra.

Alguien toco la puerta, me levante lo mas rápido que pude para abrir, ahí estaba Daniel quien lucia totalmente relajado a diferencia mía que estaba que me comían los nervios, sonrío y me entrego una rosa, ese era un buen detalle, de no ser porque mi amigo se encontraba detrás de mi.

-Adiós tórtolas….- se despidió Tuck alejándose rápidamente de un golpe seguro de parte mía.

-¡No somos tórtolas! – grite, Danny sonrío, un momento, acababa de pensar en su nombre con un diminutivo, eso no estaba bien, no para mi.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunto el ojiazul.

-De acuerdo…- conteste.

Salimos y caminamos por el pasillo sin que nadie dijera una sola palabra, eso era benéfico para mi. No sabia que me esperaba en el parque de diversiones en compañía de un prácticamente desconocido, pero de cualquier forma serviría para distraerme un poco, disfrutar de la ciudad y sobre todo hacer unas cuantas bromas a mis reporteros de bolsillo…

Sonreí para mi, un plan se estaba cocinando en mi cabeza…

(…)

¿Continuara?

Ahora mis preguntas sin respuesta

¿Qué planes hará Sam en contra de la prensa?

¿Qué hará la prensa para hacer sufrir a Sam?

¿Danny es un loco desquiciado obsesionado con su cantante favorita?

Esas son mis dudas…

Este fic es con es con dedicatoria especial para mi amiga miriam, responsable completa de esta idea…

Sweet Sacrifice, es el nombre de la banda de Sam, y el nombre que tenia mi banda…(no se me ocurrió algo mas) ¡Horgullosamente ahora somos "Dark Essence" ¡Saludos a los locos de los integrantes! (incluyéndome), amigas son lo máximo…. Y saludos a la competencia "trocitos de fresa" XD. ¡Les ganaremos!, au, creo que me desvíe del tema :3

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios…..plisssssss

Bye

Kawai_obake_gothic


	2. ¿Eres feliz?

**Banda de Rock, **

**Cap. 2**

**¿Eres feliz?**

Por acuerdo mutuo habíamos decidido ir hasta el parque de diversiones caminando, mi plan había sido fielmente planeado una noche antes y era muy sencillo: hacer que los fanáticos que pudiera encontrarme lo aplastaran y que la prensa lo sofocara, si sobrevivía a todo ello sin mostrar alguna pizca de nerviosismo, entonces podría considerar la posibilidad de conocerlo mejor.

Desafortunadamente eso me comprometía a un reto mayor…mantener la calma junto a alguien que no hacia otra cosa que no fuera observarme.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Tengo un sombrero entupido sobre la cabeza como para que no despegues la vista de mi? – pregunte tratando de ser lo mas sarcástica posible.

-No, es solo que aun esto me parece un sueño… - contesto el chico de ojos azules, sonriendo de una forma… ¿tonta?

-Pues apresúrate a bajar de tu nube antes de que tu oportunidad se quede a un lado. – afirme siendo dura, pero a la vez clara en mi opinión de que no congeniábamos muy bien y que lo único que podía ver en él, era otro fan completamente loco que de ser posible me colocaría sobre un altar sin saber en realidad que tipo de persona tan deplorable era.

Guardamos silencio, no me interesaba hablar de ningún tema y él parecía estar mas concentrado en parecer la persona mas perfecta en el mundo…caminando lo mas derecho posible, hablando con decadencia y acomodándose la playera constantemente, tratando desmedidamente de llamar mi atención sin saber a ciencia cierta que lo que hiciera no me importaba en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Eres feliz? – lo escuche preguntar, entre la mezcla de pensamientos que hasta entonces rondaban en mi mente, me hizo regresar a tierra inmediatamente, su comentario había dado resultados.

Seguimos caminando, lo mire a los ojos, y me quede callada…Danny pareció entender lo que muy en el fondo quería expresar. ¿Era yo feliz?, realmente nunca me lo había preguntado...y no estaba interesada en preocuparme por ello…la vida me era demasiado indiferente como para ponerle atención a ese tipo de cosas, hacia mucho que acabe encerrada en la rutina y en una vida en la que me tenia que esconder de todos…y de todo…

-Si, lo soy….- mentí, no deseaba que la conversación pasara a otros términos asi que tome la decisión de darle la vuelta a la hoja…

- De acuerdo…hoy lo será mas…Sam… - me respondió sonriente tomándome de la mano y llevándome rápidamente por las calles de Amity Park…

Después de todo no parecía ser una mala persona, algo ingenuo quizás…pero…no parecía querer hacerme daño, lo supe en el momento en el que se dirigió a mi con un diminutivo…no uno horrible como lo es Sammy, sino de la forma que mas me gustaba que me llamaran, sin que nadie lo hiciera…Daniel, era el primero que lo hacia en mucho tiempo.

¿Hace cuanto que no iba a parque de diversiones?, no lo recordaba exactamente, tal vez algunos seis o cinco años antes… ¿acompañada?...mucho antes…

Tontamente me sentí tan emocionada como cuando era una niña de seis años, el ver la infinidad de juegos y de regalos que esparcidos se encontraban por todos lados, me habían regresado las ganas de vivir, que estaban escondidas muy por debajo de mi.

Era yo ahora quien emocionada empujaba a Daniel para que el tiempo no se nos escapara…me miró atónito, después de todo no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo y mostrarme frente a él de esa forma, seguramente lo habría sacado de sus cabales.

-¿Y bien que es lo primero que quieres hacer? – me pregunto al notar que yo no parecia encantarme dentro de mi misma.

- Quiero que vallamos a esa montaña rusa – afirme señalando el juego de enormes bajadas que se encontraba en la parte central del centro de diversiones…la mayor atracción del lugar.

Observe como no dijo una sola palabra, observo de pies a cabeza el extraño juego al que necia, había decidido subir…seguramente tendría miedo…y ese era mi plan; hacerlo quedar en ridículo, alejarlo de mi…Pero las cosas habían cambiado inesperadamente…de lo primero no existían cambios, pero sobre lo segundo…realmente ya no quería que ocurriera.

-¿Tienes miedo?...- le cuestioné de forma irónica…

-Observen a la linda pareja que acabamos de encontrarnos inesperadamente…Samantha Manson la vocalista de la banda Sweet Sacriface y su lindo acompañante…

Quedamos sorprendidos al notar que la persecución reporteros- nosotros acababa de dar comienzo…las cosas ya no eran como en un principio las había pensado.

-De acuerdo…vamos a ese juego que tu quieres…y no, no tengo miedo ..- afirmo caminando al lado mío un poco mas rápido.

-Un momento…- se interpuso una reportera de vestido rosa, cabello negro y ojos verdes…- Soy Paulina del noticiero New, New…Samantha…¿Es cierto que Daniel Fenton, tu acompañante, es parte de una nueva relación que acabas de comenzar?...

-¿Danny?...por supuesto…es mi novio…- concrete en pocas palabras antes de jalar al ojiazul lo mas rápido que los pies y la mancha de gente nos permitía.

-¡Sorprendente!...Samantha Manson lo ha confirmado en exclusiva para…..

Atrás dejamos la turba incontenible, afortunadamente aun habían espacios vacíos en el carrito y no tuvimos que esperar más de un minuto, fui yo quien subí primero, él parecía meditarlo sin darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Me dejaras sola en esto?...- lo rete de cierta forma.

-De ninguna manera…

El juego comenzó….como era de esperarse, la primera parte era lenta…tranquila, provocando cierta confianza antes de…lo que siempre se experimentaba.

-¿Novios?...

-Lo siento Danny, pero es la única forma de que se queden en paz…

-Entiendo, era solo eso…

- ¿Pensaste en otra cosa?...

-No, ¿Tu si?...

El carrito quedo en la punta, detenido para el descenso inesperado, lo observe cerrando los ojos y aforrándose con todas sus fuerzas al asiento…sonreí, era curiosos el darme cuenta de que hacia algo que no le gustaba, solo porque yo quería hacerlo…voltee la vista hacia el frente…la caída era increíblemente alta… sentí el frío recorrerme incansablemente…

Flash Back

Tenia apenas seis años cuando me subí por primera vez a una montaña rusa…no era nada del otro mundo…ni siquiera podría colocarse en la categoría de juego mecánico…apenas y tenia una pequeña caída, irónicamente solo daba de vueltas como si fuera uno de esos juegos de el trencito que solo dan de vueltas….

Todo hubiera sido diferente de no ser porque había sido obligada a subirme ahí…junto con mamá..

-Tranquila Sammy, no hay nada de que temer….- trataba mi madre de detener el llanto inconsolable de susto que hacia aparición en mi.

-¡Bájenme de aquí o me aviento!...- grite aterrada.

-Sammy…no hay nada de que temer…solo cierra los ojos y no veras nada…

Y así lo hice, el cerrar los ojos me había hecho sentir un poco mas confiada…ya no se sentía tan mal…incluso podría pensar que el juego se había detenido por algunos instantes…no quise verificarlo…en un ataque de nervios…abrí los ojos…observe al lado mío…mamá no estaba, estaba sola….la caída comenzó…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh –así dio inicio uno de mis mayores traumas.

End of flash back.

La sensación aterradora comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo rápidamente, sin darme la posibilidad de tomar un ultimo respiro…el vacío en el estomago, el dolor de cabeza, la sensación de desprenderme de mi misma y los mareos interminables me llevaron a hacer algo que nunca pensé hacer.

Abrace a Daniel, lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, mas no pude ver su reacción…no quise hacerlo…él correspondió al gesto…me escondí entre sus brazos, extrañamente, me sentí un poco mejor…me sentí protegida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

El juego se detuvo un poco después, pero en ningún momento pensé en alejarme de él, quizás era aquella sensación aun de terror la que me llevaba a seguirlo abrasando muy a pesar de que el orgullo y la conciencia me decía que aquello no estaba bien.

Abrí los ojos, estaba observándome tiernamente…no lo había visto así.

-¿Te encuentras bien?...

-Por supuesto – respondí totalmente obstinada.

Bajamos y salimos inmediatamente para dirigirnos a alguna otra atracción del lugar que fuese un poco menos irritante.

- No entiendo aun porque si te dan miedo esas cosas, desististe que subiéramos…- comento absorto.

-En realidad quería hacerte una broma, pero las cosas se salieron de control y creo que la broma fue mas para mi…- hice alegoría a lo que acababa de suceder.

Nos miramos….

-Jajajajaja….- comenzamos a reírnos como tontos…de cualquier forma había sido divertido…

-Ven… - me jalo hasta una pequeña maquina de regalos que se encontraba a escasos metros de donde estábamos.

-Te daré un regalo – dijo introduciendo una moneda. – pero voltea, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-De acuerdo…- acepte.

-Te presento a un nuevo amigo…

Me dio un peluche, no muy grande ni muy pequeño, podría catalogarlo de tamaño promedio era…¿un fantasma?, exactamente era un chico fantasma de ojos verdes…era tierno, de sonrisa confortante y de cabello blanco.

- Gracias le pondré de nombre Danny…es mi turno…voltea…

Observe la maquina, he introduje la moneda, observe la infinidad de peluches que dentro se encontraban, uno fue el que llamo mi atención, realmente nunca había sido buena para ese tipo de juguetes…nunca había podido lograr ganarme algo en alguna de esas maquinas, la verdad siempre terminaba gastándome todo mi dinero sin conseguir algo…pero él lo había logrado y yo tenia que hacerlo de igual forma…tome la palanca y la moví hasta que la gran pinza quedara encima de mi objetivo, active el botón rojo….para mi sorpresa lo había logrado…

-Toma…le dije sonriendo satisfactoriamente de mi victoria.

-Gracias…se llamara Sam…- afirmo.- ¿una chica fantasma de ojos violetas?

-Hoy fue día de fantasmas…quizás mañana podría ser de vampiros..

Me detuve, "mañana", ¿acaso ya estaba contemplando la posibilidad de volver a verlo al dia siguiente?...eso era imposible, la estancia en Amity Park era de solo una semana, después de ello…tendría que irme a algún otro lugar, y si me encariñaba con Danny…sufriría mas de lo necesario…

- ¿Estas insinuando que mañana podremos vernos de nuevo? – cuestiono sonriente.

-Claro si tu quieres… el sufrimiento puede ser un buen pago por momentos de felicidad….

-¿Sufrimiento?...

-No me hagas caso, algunas veces digo cosas sin sentido…

-De acuerdo.

-pero esta vez me toca elegir a mi…

- Esta bien….

Paulina, la reportera del vestido rosa estaba frente a nosotros, grabando todo, interfiriendo con nuestra conversación, quería ahorcarla, era realmente detestable, ¿acaso no se podía dar cuenta de que era un ser humano como cualquier otro y que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad?...era esa parte de la vida la que mas me disgustaba….

-¿Samantha es cierto lo que se dice en lo medios de comunicación con especto a….?

-Si, es verdad, dentro de tres días me voy a casar con Danny…- la interrumpí…

Pude notar la mirada desorbitada de Daniel, al escuchar aquello.

- Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos una boda que planear juntos….- completo el ojiazul llevándome entre la multitud que nos rodeaba en ese entonces…

-Gracias…- le agradecí, por no haberme delatado frente a los reporteros.

-¿Acaso crees que esto es una broma?...- sonrió, y me cargo entre sus brazos…para alejarnos de ahí…

Continuara…..

**¿Habrá boda en el capitulo siguiente?...(si es que hay)**

**¿Que hará Paulina para entrometerse en la vida de Samantha?**

**¿Danny esconde algo?**

Ok….después de un día de trauma por un examen de física….les mando saludos….y espero comentarios claro esta….

Un adorable fantasma les enviare por correo…cuando comenten….si no lo ven, es porque es un fantasma n.n…y se hizo intangible..

Kawai_obake_gothic


	3. epifania

**Banda de rock; Sweet Sacriface**

**Cap. 3**

**Epifanía**

¿Quién diría que dormir abrazando a Danny, era algo que podría disfrutar plenamente?...era extraño, quizás absurdo, pero inmersa entre la obscuridad de mi habitación…su presencia me hacia sentir…segura, tranquila…confiada.

Aquella noche fue la primera en mucho tiempo en la que había conciliado el sueño realmente, sin temores, ni perturbaciones inconcientes de mi mente.

Abrí los ojos por desgracia, la luz entrante por la ventana me hizo percatarme terriblemente de que la mañana había llegado y que con ello, mi separación de su lado..

Me estire un poco, tratando de mover un poco los músculos…voltee hacia la derecha…ahí seguía Danny, no se había movido, estaba completamente intacto, mire sus ojos verdes…se veía feliz…igual que yo…lamentablemente tenia que dejarlo…

Me vestí…vi la hora en el reloj colgado sobre la pared azul junto a la puerta…las ocho de la mañana, suficiente tiempo como para bajar a desayunar al restaurante del hotel antes de la entrevista con el programa de televisión con el que tenia pactado desde hacia mas de un mes mi participación…

Tome mi bolsa…tenia que irme…tome a Danny entre mis brazos, lo observe con recelo, le di un beso en la frente y lo deje justamente a un lado de mi almohada.

"soy una idiota" pensé para mi misma, sonreí….verdaderamente no era lógico el mantener tanto cariño por un muñeco de peluche que lo único humano que tenia era el nombre. Parecía una niña pequeña que no puede vivir sin su juguete.

Atrás deje la seguridad de la habitación, pero ahora, sabia perfectamente que ese día, tenia las suficientes fuerzas como para afrontar cualquier cosa que la vida pudiera ponerme al frente.

En el restaurante del hotel había gran cantidad de personas que tomaban tranquilamente el desayuno, algunos otros, estresados por el trabajo; rápidamente localice una mesa vacía, era perfecta para mi, se localizaba en el punto mas recóndito del lugar al lado de unas cuantas plantas que la escondían de la vista de todos.

-Disculpe, quisiera aquella mesa – le informe al mesero señalando el punto a donde quería llegar.

-Por supuesto seño…¿rita?... – respondió llevándome hasta la mesa sin despegar en ningún momento la vista de mi…seguramente ya me habría reconocido.

-Gracias – dije tomando asiento disimulando no tener ningún interés en mantener una conversación imprevista.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo?...

-Solo un poco de fruta.

-Enseguida.

La tranquilidad de la privacidad que en ciertos momentos llegaba a disfrutar era algo que no cambiaria por nada en el mundo, me relajaba completamente cuando experimentaba un momento de soledad, quizás ese era el estilo de vida que mas iba conmigo.

Recargue la cabeza sobre la mesa, el cansancio volvía a hacer su aparición sobre mi, además, eso me permitía reflexionar un poco sobre los últimos días; levante la cabeza…observe a mi alrededor, el chico obsesivo no había hecho su aparición y eso era muy extraño. Irremediablemente él había logrado su cometido… internarse en mi mente sin pedirme permiso.

Volví a enterrar la frente como un avestruz asustada, me aterraba el hecho de meterme en un problema de una sola palabra formada por solo diez letras, yo no quería….aunque tenia que admitir que ya era algo ocurrido que difícilmente podría remediar. Tendría que cargar con el peso de mi alma débil y despojada que se había aferrado a algo imposible siquiera de pensar.

-¿Estas así porque tu novio no se ha aparecido?... – escuche una voz al lado mío perfectamente descifrable, no había nadie en el mundo que tuviera aquel tono tan cómico para hablar.

-No digas tonterías Tuck…es solo que no dormí muy bien… - le reproche esperando a que no siguiera en la misma línea del tema que no me interesaba abordar mas allá de algunas cuantas palabras

-¿Segura que es solo eso?...

-Si…- me limite a contestar.

-No parece…se ve que descansaste muy bien…aun no te maquillas y no tienes ojeras como las de siempre…me parece que simplemente no quieres contarme que sucede..si es así, solo dímelo.

-No es eso…mi vida ha cambiado tanto que algunas veces quisiera alejarme de todo, y de todos…ser la de antes…

-Pero este era tu sueño.

-Lo se, pero nunca creí que seria así de complicado…

-Hay amiga…cuando te darás cuenta de que lo mejor esta escondido aun mas allá de tu vista pero intangible convirtiéndose en un poco de luz del día inconforme….

-¿Qué?, Tucker, no me gusta cuando me hablas con metáforas que no comprendo, ¿podrías hablar como una persona normal?...

-Lo siento, pero quizás tarde o temprano me entenderás… ¿nos vamos?, falta una hora para la entrevista y los demás ya deben de estar ahí, se fueron desde muy temprano a conocer las instalaciones.

(…)

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a mi por hora…escapaba subjetivamente de una larga persecución antes de entrar a los estudios de televisión, la cual había comenzado desde que baje del auto de mi amigo, quien, con cuidado trataba de protegerme de las personas que querían abalanzarse sobre mi por todo el camino.

-¡No es justo, a mi no me gusta el ejercicio!...- reprocho Tucker mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo al lado mío.

-Es mejor que lo hagas un poco mas rápido… ¡Nos van a aplastar!..

Refugiada en la tranquilidad de el camerino que me había sido asignado pude recuperar un poco la oxigenación que había casi perdido; Me senté sobre un sillón de color verde que se encontraba frente al gran espejo iluminado, suspire, por lo menos, estaba en un lugar seguro…observe la canasta de fruta que sobre el tocador reposaba, tome una uva verde, la comí, y fue hasta entonces cuando Estrella hizo su aparición dentro.

-¿Haz elegido que vas usar hoy? – cuestiono colocando los estuches de maquillaje sobre una pequeña mesa cubierta con un mantel azul que estaba a escasa distancia de mi.

-Aun no – respondí… - pero creo que algo negro funcionaria…

-¿Podemos comenzar con el peinado?

-Claro Estrella, mientras tanto creo que leeré algunas de las cartas…

Paso poco tiempo antes de que me encontrara en medio del set de televisión en el cual se me realizaría la entrevista…el lugar estaba completamente amueblado y decorado con los colores característicos de la banda…algo de morado y negro…en la parte superior se distinguía una gran manta que con letras rojas y adornos góticos decía: "Sweet Sacriface" "Samantha Manson"

Tucker había llegado a un lado mío, de igual forma…Alex, Nathan y Dan…amigos míos también e integrantes de igual forma de la banda.

Sentí que alguien tocaba mi cabello, jale el cuerpo inmediatamente, era algo que no se lo permitía a casi nadie y no podía permitirlo de ninguna manera, di un manotazo a manera de defensa.

-Lo siento Samantha…

Fue entonces cuando me arrepentí de la brusquedad de mis acciones, mi intención nunca había sido hacerle daño, pero la inconsistencia con la que algunas veces podía reaccionar me hacia pensar que podría ser una especie de monstruo inmortal.

-No, no, Estrella, yo lo siento….- le pedí disculpas tratando de ser lo mas honesta posible para no herir sus sentimientos, después de todo era lo mas cercano a una amiga que yo podría tener, y hacerla sentir mal no estaba ni superficialmente en ninguno de mis planes.

Pronto ya estaba sentada en uno de los sillones negros que se encontraban mas cercanos a la pantalla de la cámara "A"…¿y el entrevistador?, la verdad no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo saber de quien se trataba y si no aparecía, seria lo mejor que pudiera ocurrirme.

"Al aire", observe el letrero que por arriba del escenario me indicaba que la trasmisión había dado comienzo y yo era la única alma viviente que se encontraba sentada al frente, me estremecí, era inevitable que los nervios al no saber que hacer comenzaron a llevarme hasta los extremos.

Sonreí complacidamente, quizás eso podría darme un poco de tiempo para pensar en que podría hacer, aunque técnicamente no lo necesitaba, bastaba tan solo con pararme, e irme…de cualquier forma no me importaba que podrían o no pensar de mi y de mi extraña forma de ser.

Ls luces de colores se apagaron dejándome prácticamente a obscuras sin ver nada mas lejos que mi propia nariz. Pronto la iluminación regreso y aturdida abrí los ojos para descubrir la personalidad de la persona quien me realizaría la entrevista.

Era una chica joven, de piel morena y ojos verdes, cabello negro y largo, vestida con un impecable vestido rosa…y zapatillas azules….en definitiva….se trataba de Paulina, la reportera mas arrogante y desquiciante que podía haber conocido en el mundo.

Sonreí forzadamente cuando me saludo…después de todo estábamos al aire y hacerle un desplante ahí no seria muy conveniente para mi.

La vi sentarse detrás de la mesa color café que se encontraba en el set a escaso metro y medio de donde yo me encontraba.

-Hola Samantha….¿como estas? – comenzó inmediatamente el bombardeo de preguntas y repuestas.

-Hola….sinceramente….bien…. – conteste apretando los puños por debajo del sillón en el que me encontraba.

-Es un placer para New New tener presente a la cantante mas famosa del presente….ahora dima….¿que opinas de que las chicas deseen imitarte?...es decir, se visten como tu, se maquilla, peinan….en fin…tu sabes.

-Es un halago creo yo, aunque deben de estar concientes de que cada ser humano tiene una personalidad propia y eso es lo que los hace especiales….no me gusta sentirme como un modelo a seguir…así que yo preferiría que fueran ellas mismas…

-Buena respuesta….ahora coméntales a tus fans….¿como surge verdaderamente Sweet Sacriface"…

-En realidad no tiene nada fuera de lo común, simplemente un día me encontré con Tucker en alguna de ls clases de la preparatoria en la clase de música….y me dijo " hola, eres rara, yo lo soy….deberíamos formar una banda", como ves no tiene nada especial….

-Interesante….¿Que opinas de Amity Park?, teníamos entendido que solo estarías por aquí dos días y ahora recibimos la noticia de que te quedaras a una semana completa…platícanos de ello.

-Me encanta la ciudad, he descubierto muchas cosas interesantes y especiales, creo que todo es perfecto, además necesitaba un poco de tiempo para relajarme creo yo.

- Pasemos a otro tema…Compusiste una nueva canción que se llama "together me", debo decirte que es una gran letra…y rumores cuentan que la compusiste hace tres dias en esta ciudad….cuéntanos…¿esta dedicada a alguien en especial? – Paulina comenzaba a tocar el punto forzado que le beneficiaria mas a ella que a mi.

-Es una buena letra…aun no compongo la música, pero creo que esta bien, me costo mucho, sinceramente siempre escribo lo que siento, pero con ella fue diferente…creo que solo fue un momento de locura, ya sabes uno de esos episodios que les da a cualquiera que les da por hacer cosas no propias de si mismos.

-Pregunta obligada Samantha….¿Que sucede con Daniel Fenton?... – habíamos llegado al punto cúspide de nuestra conversación forzada.

-Solo es un fan, nada mas allá de eso…es divertido y despistado creo que seria un buen amigo….pero solo eso.

-Eso no es lo que dijiste anteriormente…hablaron de noviazgo e incluso de matrimonio, ¿Qué nos puedes responder?..

-Solo bromeaba, me estaban volviendo loca….y creí que esa seria una buena forma para terminar con las especulaciones…

-¿Entonces no ves a Danny como un compañero para el futuro?...

-No lo he escuchado cantar …..Pero si lo hiciera bien podría considerar una pequeña posibilidad – respondí evadiendo la pregunta por los bordes, era evidente que mi respuesta era mas en relación con la banda que con mi vida personal.

- ¿Entonces el chico no es tu novio?...

-No, ¿cuantas veces quieren que lo diga', en estos momentos quiero estar sola, y disfrutar mi vida….sola.

-Genial – la vi esbozar una gran sonrisa – quisiera presentarte a alguien….

Voltee hacia el otro lado del escenario, el que se encontraba al lado contrario de donde yo estaba….abrí los ojos inmediatamente, era una persona conocida, inconfundible era su rostro y por supuesto sus ingenuos ojos azules….era Danny….definitivamente era él, y fue entonces cuando una pregunta salto hasta mi cabeza rápidamente ¿Qué era lo que había preparado?

Paulina se levanto hasta encontrarse a un lado de Danny…lo tomo del brazo…y lo observo con mirada….¿enamorada?, no estaba segura de que era de lo que se trataba.

-Samantha….te presento a mi novio….Daniel Fenton… - por fin dijo…Danny no volteo en ningún momento a verme…

"Que" pensé inmediatamente, ese era un golpe bajo, no podía conciliar siquiera la idea…aunque de algo estaba ahora segura….Daniel…ahora si había logrado su cometido…me había enamorado de él, ¿a quien mas quería engañar?, a mi misma ya no podía.

Los vi acercarse lentamente…sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y yo me encontraba al frente de ellos, la sangre comenzó a hervirme, no estaba muy segura de que era lo que me sucedía pero pude haberme imaginado que se trataban de celos…palabra que hasta ese momento desconocía su verdadero significado.

-Nooooooooo – grite furiosa abalanzándome sobre Paulina, no lo podía permitir, de ninguna manera….

Continuara….¿?

¿Qué fue lo que pensaron tras leer las primeras líneas del cap?...jajá jajá… ¡Mal pensados!...aunque si lo hicieron, entonces logre mi cometido…xD…

¡Felices vacaciones a quienes ya las tengan!, y a los que no….les deseo mucha paciencia….

Bye…Nos vemos en la próxima.

Kawai_obake_gothic


	4. perdoname

**Banda de Rock**

**Cap. 4**

**Perdóname **

"¿Puedes perdonarme otra vez?, no se que fue lo que dije, pero no pensé en lastimarte. Escuche las palabras salir, sentí como que moría, duele demasiado lastimarte.

Luego me miraste, no me gritaste mas, estabas quebrado en silencio. Daria ahora cualquier cosa para escuchar de nuevo algunas palabras de ti. Cada vez que digo algo lo lamento y digo: ¡No te quiero perder!, pero de alguna manera se que nunca me dejaras. Porque fuiste hecho para mi, de cualquier forma te haré ver que feliz me haces. No puedo vivir esta vida sin ti a mi lado, te necesito para sobrevivir. Por eso quédate conmigo, me miras a los ojos y estoy gritando por dentro que lo siento. ¿Puedes perdonarme de nuevo? Eres mi único y verdadero amigo y nunca fue mi intención lastimarte."

Deje la letra de una canción para hacer un cover que teníamos previsto llevar a cabo desde hacia un tiempo sobre la mesa pequeña al lado de mi cama en la habitación de hotel en el que me encontraba hospedada. No tenía cabeza para nada más, que no fuera pensar en un pasado atormentante que me destrozaba lentamente sin darme la posibilidad de apelar mi sentencia.

¿Había cometido una estupidez?, en realidad fue mas que eso….una tontería, un error, no me alcanzaban los reproches hacia mi misma tratando de hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía.

Siempre había sido impulsiva, de ello estaba de acuerdo, lo entendía perfectamente, pero no estaba plenamente segura de los alcances que en momentos desesperados podría llegar a tener….ese día lo comprobé, lo experimente en carne propia y no había marcha atrás…tendría que cargar y afrontar frente a frente la infinidad de situaciones que se me presentarían desde entonces.

Me abalance sobre Paulina, en la transmisión a nivel nacional en el noticiero mas visto del país al igual que internacionalmente, me acarearía un sin fin de declaraciones y especulaciones a las cuales ni yo misma seria capaz e responder…nunca me había sucedido tal cosa

(…)

Me encerré en la habitación del hotel, después de todo, ese día no teníamos ninguna presentación o algo importante que ameritara mi presencia, además…me era prácticamente imposible salir…gran cantidad de reporteros y camarógrafos custodiaban mis movimientos como si fueran mis guardas personales.

Escuche la puerta abrirse rápidamente…me levante de la cama inmediatamente tomando un florero a manera de defensa y poniéndome en guardia, esta decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario, como fuese…verdaderamente los nervios comenzaba a abalanzarse en mi sin poder controlarlos….

-¡Alto!... – escuche inmediatamente el grito aterrado de Tucker al observar que yo estaba dispuesta a romperle el florero en la cabeza de ser necesario, me sentí un poco mas tranquila, después de todo, la soledad inminente ya comenzaba a hartarme.

-Lo siento…estoy agotada y la gente de ahí afuera comienza a volverme loca – le dije tratando de ser lo mas elocuente posible….

-No te preocupes…loca siempre has estado… - respondió con esa sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su moreno rostro…

Me senté a orillas de la cama y él frente a mi en un pequeño sillón azul con patas giratorias…comenzó a observarme, me estremecí, mi amigo no era de esas personas que hacían eso y mucho menos me hacia reaccionar de tal manera pero…creo que para entonces los roles ya habían cambiado hasta un punto en el que no podría completar ni siquiera la tercera parte.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?... – pregunto inmediatamente lo que yo no quería escuchar…

-Por venganza…esa tonta se quiso burlar de mi restregándome en la cara algo que supuestamente "yo no podría tener" – hice énfasis en las ultimas palabras…

-¿Es solo eso? – pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos, Tuck era una de esas personas a las que nunca podría ocultarle algo…era mi mejor amigo y sabia perfectamente como reaccionaria yo ante una situación diferente…en verdad él me conocía mejor que yo a mi misma.

- Si – conteste cabizbaja.

-De acuerdo Sam…pero recuerda que la venganza es un plato que se disfruta lentamente y tu te lo estas queriendo comer de un solo bocado…ten en cuenta eso… - dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hasta la puerta de salida.

-¿A dónde vas? – le cuestione inmediatamente.

- A cualquier lugar que no represente estar encerrado todo el día ¿acaso piensas estar aquí por siempre? …

-No…

-Pues entonces vamos…. – me tomó de la mano y me jalo fuertemente hasta la puerta.

-¡Espera! …salir no quiere decir que tenga la intención de contestarle a la cantidad de chismosos que están ahí…deja vestirme como si fuera a una fiesta de disfraces…

-De acuerdo pero no te tardes demasiado….

Me metí al vestidor en donde ocultaba siempre algo de ropa y maquillaje para casos extremos, realmente nunca lo había utilizado pero…era el momento de hacerlo…

No tardé demasiado…quizás tan solo unos quince minutos en lo que me vestí, me peine y maquille…me reí de mi misma, no era yo, definitivamente no era yo…era… ¿Cómo decía mi mamá?, oh si, una muñequita de porcelana.

Me pare frente a Tucker, se quedo atónito, después de todo nunca me había visto así, y quizás seria la única vez…al menos que yo lo contemplara.

Una blusa rosa, unos jeans de mezclilla azul, zapatillas rosa, maquillaje natural, una peluca color castaño y una tiara azul sobre mi cabeza eran todos los aditamentos perfectos para un disfraz de noche de brujas perfecto para mi…sonaba al menos divertido.

-Te ves…. – comenzó a decir Tucker.

-Entupida – complete la frase.

-No….genial….

-Jajá jajá Tuck, no seas tan gracioso…. ¡vamos salgamos por la puerta de al lado!

Evadir a los reporteros vestida así, era algo favorecedor para mi persona…después de todo, no era yo realmente, estaba vestida como una chica superficial que solo se preocupa por las cosas materiales, y me asustaba el hecho de que vestida así, en algunos momentos llegaba a sentirme de esa manera.

Llegamos al parque de la ciudad, un perfecto lugar para relajarse…estaba lleno de flores de diversos colores y de plantas de todo tipo, además no había mucha gente que ver y los pocos que ahí se encontraban no tendrían la intención de molestarme.

-¿Un parque? – le pregunte a mi amigo.

- te gustan ¿ o no es así?...

- Pues si….solo que me sorprende que te guste convivir con la naturaleza.

- A mi también me gustan….las chicas que en los parques hacen ejercicio…ahorita regreso… - dijo sonriente antes de salir tras una chica de cabello rubio que corría a toda prisa escuchando música..

Sonreí al recordar que Tucker contaba con la peor condición física de todo el mundo.

Observe a mi alrededor, todas como todas las bancas de madera se encontraban ocupadas…excepto por una en la que una chica se encontraba dando lectura a un pequeño libro, se veía demasiado concentrada…me acerque hasta ella…

-¿Puedo sentarme?...

- Por supuesto…no hay problema – respondió inmediatamente y tomando su bolsa de color azul…

No cruzamos más palabras, me detuve admirando el correr agitado de Tucker con las chicas, era realmente divertido, la chica al lado mío…siguió concentrada en su lectura y no pretendí interrumpirla.

-¿No nos hemos visto antes? … .Escuche la voz de la chica de ojos azules quien había interrumpido su lectura por un estudio minucioso de mi persona…me sobresalte… ¿acaso me había reconocido?

- No, creo que nunca te había visto – respondí confiadamente, después de todo le estaba diciendo solamente la verdad.

- Disculpa, algunas veces tengo la mala costumbre de confundir a la gente, no soy muy buena para reconocer los rostros.

- No hay problema – suspire, era un alivio el no ser reconocida….

Se hundió nuevamente en su lectura, una novela surrealista para variar….

- ¿ Te gusta leer? , - me pregunto bajándome de mi nube de inmersos pensamientos incongruentes que me dejaban irritable.

- Si…mucho – respondí sin pensarlo.

- Yo prefiero escritores clásicos… ¿ y tu?...

- literatura gótica….quizás algo de Allan Poe….o algo mas obscuro y de terror- misterio… - conteste…

-Creo que no tenemos gustos parecidos en cuanto a la lectura…

- eso creo…

- y bien…. ¿con quien estoy hablando? ….- llego al dato de mi nombre que aun no había formulado en mi cabeza.

- uhhhhh Samantha Mc Clelland… - invente un apellido inmediatamente.

-Oh, mucho gusto…soy Jazmine Fenton….- estrecho la chica de cabello naranja mi mano.

"Fenton", retumbo el apellido en mi memoria, ese era el apellido de Daniel…seguramente seria su hermana, prima o algo parecido…trate de levantarme para irme antes de que algo ocurriera, pero creo que ya era demasiado tarde, la chica ya me había detenido del brazo impidiendo que me fuera de ahí.

-No soy tan tonta como parezco…Samantha Manson…y tenemos mucho que hablar sobre ti y mi hermano….

Continuara…

Hola, cap nuevo, espero les haya gustado y espero impaciente sus comentarios…

Felices vacaciones quienes las tengan = q yo….y muchos saludos a mis lectores…. ¡Son lo máximo! Y a mis amigas ¡Muchos saludos!.

Canción de Evanescence al principio…. ¡Mi grupo favorito!... Xd.

Quede en la universidad, pase el examen de admisión, lugar 56 de 1028 que lo hicieron y solo había lugar para 120…..no me la creo….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, seguire gritando, saluden a la próxima estudiante de medicina…n.n

Bye

Kawai_obake_gothic

© Forgive me Evanescence.

Próximo capitulo….desde la perspectiva de Danny….


	5. gris centellante

**Banda de Rock**

**Cap. 5**

**Gris centellante **

"Solo es un fan, nada mas allá de eso", aun resonaban sus palabras en mi cabeza atormentándome infinidad de veces consecutivas tras cada respiración. Aunque, viéndolo desde un punto de vista diferente…siempre lo había sabido. Desafortunadamente ya me había hecho demasiadas ilusiones como para dar marcha atrás y desistir de algo que muy en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que se pudiera hacer realidad..

¿Cómo pude pensar que Sam podría fijarse en mi?, realmente eso era entupido, yo también lo era, de ello ya no había dudas. Creí tontamente que al menos ya éramos amigos, y eso era suficiente para mí, no necesitaba mas que eso…pero después de escucharla decir que solo era una especie de conocido….todo se vino abajo.

Sabia perfectamente que no le gustaban las entrevistas y mucho menos los reporteros asediantes, habíamos pasado demasiadas situaciones como para no haberme dado cuenta y quería darle un sorpresa durante la entrevista con Paulina. No permitiría que la avergonzaran, que la desesperaran, que la lastimaran…

Observe toda la entrevista desde un punto detrás de una cortina negra en la que nadie podría descubrirme. Sam se veía totalmente tranquila hasta que Paulina le hizo la pregunta sobre mi, muy en el fondo esperaba que dijera algo diferente a lo que entonces salio de sus labios.

Me dispuse a salir de ahí cuando la mano de Paulina me detuvo, me sorprendió que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia, y lo demás…son sucesos difíciles de comprender para mi, demasiado irelacionables como para darles cierta explicación lógica o concuerdánte.

La morena me presento como su novio, no me dio tiempo a negarme cuando Sam ya se había abalanzado sobre ella jalándole el cabello y demás cosas que me dejaron totalmente atónito. Tome a Sam de la cintura separándola de la entrevistadora quien lucia totalmente enfadada. La aleje del set inmediatamente mientras se jalaba y trataba por soltarse de mis brazos.

La solté pero tome inmediatamente sus manos evitando así que volviera a escaparse de ahí y regresara a golpear a Paulina. La mire a los ojos, estaba agitada y verdaderamente enojada, no entendía muy bien las razones y ella era la única que podría darme respuestas a todas las incógnitas que para entonces ya tenia sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Que fue lo que te sucedió? – le pregunte inmediatamente sin soltarla en ningún momento.

-¿Te importa?, déjame y regresa con tu noviecita… - expelo con la respiración agitada y la voz entrecortada.

-¿No has entendido verdad?, solo fue un treta de ella para sacarte información – le explique tratando de que comprendiera que nada había sido verdad.

- ¡Y tu te prestaste para ello! – me grito enfadada.

- De ninguna manera yo solo venia a verte, ella me jalo y lo demás ya lo sabes

La vi tranquilizarse inmediatamente, su respiración se torno más suave y fue entonces cuando comenzó a esconder su mirada de la mía. Pude haber imaginado gran cantidad de pensamientos que pudieran estar pasando por su cabeza pero ya no me interesaba en una mayor medida.

- A dios Sam… la solté y comencé a acercarme a la puerta de salida de la parte trasera del set de televisión.

-¡Espera Daniel! ….- grito ella – necesito hablar contigo.

- No creo que sea una buena idea…solo soy un fan obsesionado contigo y no quisiera hacerte daño…

(…)

Me encerré en mi habitación, mi hermana Jazz insistía en querer hablar conmigo pero yo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una sola palabra, muy a pesar de que ella era la única persona que estaba enterada de todas las cosas que me habían sucedido en los últimos seis días…especialmente con Samantha.

Desconsideraciones, era todo lo que podría esperar de una persona como ella, no importaba absolutamente nada, el corazón le había ganado estúpidamente a la razón. No sufriría por alguien que creí tontamente que era mi amiga, no lo merecía, yo no me lo merecía.

La incongruencia de mi forma de pensar y la mezcla se sentimientos absurdos que se conjuntaban en una sola parte de mi cuerpo, me hicieron darme cuenta de lo tonto que había sido. Lo inédito de la situación me hacia sentir frustrado, no era la primera vez que me sucedía, pero sencillamente, esa había sido la peor.

Tendido sobre la cama, mirando infinitamente el techo pálido y rugoso, trate irónicamente de borrar su recuerdo a sabiendas que pese a a intentos, seria caso de un camino largo y doloroso que tendría que afrontar por mi propia cuenta.

La insipidez de la vida, el sonido inerte de un sonido que suspicaz y tenue murmuraba palabras mezcladas con el ruido del viento frío que me hacia apenas perceptible de la situación, pude creer ingenuamente que era la voz de ella diciendo mi nombre al lado mío justo cuando cerré los ojos.

No era cierto, solo era una treta de mi cabeza que trataba de confrontarme con algo que no podría superar.

Tome el control y encendí el televisor, quizás seria una buena terapia el ver algo que no me recordara su existencia…

Canal 7….una telenovela de asuntos amorosos

Canal 15 …. Serie en la que la protagonista se llama Samantha

Canal 25….documental sobre las chicas y el rock

Canal 35…el diario de Samantha….

¡Ahhhhhh!, grite, todo tenia algo que ver con ella, a menos al modo de mi perspectiva, decidí hacer un ultimo intento, encendí la televisión….

Canal….56…..¡Ella era Samantha!, la Samantha que yo conocía, o al menos eso había pensado..

"Han sido unos días geniales para mi, Amity Park es maravilloso, no dudaría en ningún momento en venir algún día nuevamente…la semana se me ha pasado rápidamente, casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…me entristece un poco el saber que después del concierto de mañana tendré que irme, pero estoy feliz porque tendré la oportunidad de esforzarme en gran cantidad…"

Apague inmediatamente el televisor, no eran de las noticias que en ese momento quería escuchar pues eran demasiado cortantes para mi pesada situación.

El cansancio se avasalló sobre mi, dormí el tiempo suficiente como para deslindarme de una realidad que no me gustaba, pero no lo respectivo como para sacarla inclusive de mis sueños llenos de confusión y algo de reproche.

Sentí una mano acariciar mi cabello, me sobresalte, no eran de esas sensaciones el tiempo de cosas que me gustaban percibir y mucho menos antes de recobrar mis cinco sentidos, no era un sueño, aun seguía en mi habitación y la causante de tal sentimiento era nada mas y nada menos que mi propia hermana, que como una madre preocupada me acariciaba y me observaba fijamente.

-¡Déjame! – grite alejándome de su lado, me pare a un lado de la ventana, observe la calle intentando desviar la mirada de su cause.

-Lo siento Danny pero me preocupas…. – dijo detrás de mi con la voz suave y perfectamente relajante.

-No es algo que te importe – expele molesto.

-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que dejare que te hundas tu solo…esto se ha convertido en una obsesión.

-¡No es una obsesión, esto es diferente! – grite molesto, lo suficiente como para hacerla retrocede un metro mas.

- Si no lo es….¡búscala!

-No lo haré, si el destino planea algo, esperare entonces a que ella venga aquí….

Continuara….

Hi!, antes que nada muchas gracia x sus comentarios, contar con 8 comentarios es mucho para mi n.n gracias a todos….espero y le haya gustado este capitulo….y quiero decirles algo: como me mudare a otra ciudad para estudiar la universidad…y tengo mucho que empacar….decidí subirlo hoy….deséenme suerte, entro a clases este lunes…. =)

El siguiente capitulo es el ultimo….así que regreso pronto…espero sus comentarios como siempre y suerte a todos…. Bye

Próximo capitulo:

"La ultima canción que gasto en ti"

kawai_obake_gothic


	6. La ultima cancion que gasto en ti

_**Banda de Rock **_

_**Cap. 6**_

_**La ultima canción que gasto en ti. **_

¿Era yo una chica superficial?, no, ¿era vegetariana?, si, ¿ me gustan los deportes?, depende, ¿odio los vestidos con flores?, definitivamente…eran preguntas que constantemente me formulaba dentro de mi cabeza loca y a las cuales perfectamente podía darles ventaja, cualquiera diría que me conocía a mi misma perfectamente….pero estaban en un error…y mas que ello, yo estaba hundida en uno de categorías extremas .¿algún día tendría la oportunidad de ser completamente feliz?...para esa pregunta…aún no poseía contestación, era mas que evidente que yo misma era quien colocaba las piedras en el camino.

Había llegado el momento, el día de mi ultimo concierto y por consiguiente mis últimos instantes en Amity Park. Llegue dos horas antes al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación, después de todo no eran las ganas de probarme el vestuario sino la posibilidad de deshacerme de la nostalgia que para ese entonces comenzaba a invadirme.

Arribé hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba el camerino que me había sido asignado tiempo atrás, me sorprendió encontrarlo prácticamente abierto y me fui literalmente de espaldas cuando me di cuenta de que era lo que sucedía dentro.

Observe con cuidado, lindo era el detalle de que alguien hubiera llenado completamente el lugar con rosas de color violeta que expedían un aroma tenue a jazmín…y fue entonces cuando mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin que yo tuviera la capacidad de detenerlo o controlarlo….eran detalles que solo se los había confiado a una persona….una a la que no estaba segura querer recordar o dejar en el olvido.

Entre con cuidado…tratando de no estropear alguna de las rosas que no me dejaban pasar…busqué a Estrella pero la decepción de no encontrarla me llevo a sentarme sobre el sillón de terciopelo rojo, me relaje lentamente, quizás los nervios de un ultimo concierto eran aun mas favorables para mantenerme explícitamente en calma…cerré los ojos…Nelvana….la siguiente ciudad que al siguiente día tendría que visitar…definitivamente aquella no era una buena noticia para mi.

Abrí los ojos y permanecí aun recargando todo mi peso sobre el sillón, suspire, abrí los ojos y fue hasta entonces cuando note un pequeño pero decisivo detalle que había pasado por alto tan solo unos momentos atrás.

Sobre el cristal brillante del espejo alumbrado por las cuatro lámparas azules, noté la presencia de una pequeña tarjeta de color amarillo, estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva, lo pude notar desde la distancia a la que me encontraba. Me levante y me acerque lo suficiente como para tomar el pedazo de papel con mis propias manos. Comencé a temblar, la respiración se agito indefinidamente y podría haber jurado escuchar los propios latidos de mi corazón…leí con cuidado cada una de de las palabras escritas con tinta azul.

"Samantha….espero y te guste este detalle que te doy con mucho cariño, ahora entiendo que la palabra "fan", no solo significa estar obsesionado con algo, sino por el contrario, es un estilo de vida….

Tu eterno y supuesto amigo y fan….. Daniel…"

Inevitablemente me maree un poco quizás, o al menos fue la sensación que experimente por escasos segundos, suficiente para perder el equilibrio y tener un pequeño accidente…mi mano recargada sobre los filosos pedazos rotos del florero verde de puntos rosas comenzaban a darme una sensación punzante pero al mismo tiempo relajante aunado al calor que parecía recorrer todo mi brazo desde el ultimo falange del dedo medio hasta el comienzo de la clavícula.

La tarjeta amarilla se había empapado en su esquina superior derecha con mi sangre saliente de una de las heridas mas profundas localizada en la palma de mi mano.

Leí nuevamente el escrito con un poco de más detenimiento…y la respuesta a mis dudas se encontraba simplemente en la primera palabra….

"Samantha", definitivamente ese Daniel no era el Danny que yo conocía, seguramente seria alguna otra persona, porque….él….no me llamaría de esa forma, sino con el diminutivo con el que le gustaba referirse a mi.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Pregunto Estrella asombrada parada aun bajo la puerta de entrada tratando de entender seguramente que era lo que me había ocurrido.

-No te preocupes, fue solo un pequeño accidente….¿podrías darme un pedazo de algodón con alcohol, esta entupida herida no deja de sangrar…. – le mencione mostrándole la mano derecha en donde se encontraba mi pequeño problema.

Voltee al lado contrario para tomar un poco de papel higiénico y retirar un poco la sangre que no dejaba de fluir, sin embargo, no obtuve respuesta, para aquel entonces Estrella ya estaba sobre el piso desmayada..

(…)

-Me duele la cabeza…. – reacciono mi asistente abriendo lentamente los ojos, aun se encontraba en el suelo, pero había sido suficiente aventarle un poco de agua sobre la cara para hacerla reaccionar en poco tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió?... – pregunto aun un poco inconciente y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus pálidas y frías manos.

-Te desmayaste….

-Lo siento…tengo fobia a….

-Déjame responder por ti... ¿A la sangre?...

-Si….

-Jajajajajajaja– reímos al unísono, al menos para entonces ya había recuperado un podo del buen humor que tenia escondido. Nos dio gusto saber que mas que compañeras de trabajo o una relación asistente-famosa, ya habíamos cruzado un poco mas la muralla para convertirnos en muy buenas amigas.

(…)

-Samantha es hora de que salgamos…. – dijo Tucker entrando tan solo unos minutos antes del concierto como habitualmente lo hacia.

-De acuerdo…estoy lista…

El cabello suelto, la blusa de manga corta color negro, el pantalón y las botas del mismo color eran un perfecto vestuario para mi presentación de despedida, literalmente, si alguien pudiera de nominarlo de esa manera….me encontraba de luto.

(…)

Un pequeño haz de esperanza se rompió dentro de mi en el momento justo que salí y escuche a la gran cantidad de personas aplaudiendo y gritándole a "sweet sacriface"….muy en el fondo veía aun la posibilidad remota de encontrarlo en primera fila aplaudiéndome y esperándome como siempre lo había muy a pesar de que anteriormente no sabia ni siquiera de su existencia. Salude con agrado, estaba segura que había sido mas de lo necesario y fue entonces cuando comencé a hacer un recorrido por el lugar con mis ojos mientras los demás integrantes del grupo iban apareciendo sobre el escenario poco a poco.

Vi a una niña de no mas de ocho años con un cartel seguramente escrito por ella, pues en realidad no pude entender las palabras, observe a una pareja de adolescentes que felices admiraban el espectáculo, tamben un par de esposos que traían entre sus brazos al pequeño bebe fruto de su amor, incluso divise a lo lejos una chica y su pequeño perro…

Pero estaba en un error una vez más…Danny no estaba ahí, definitivamente él no estaba ahí…lo hubiera reconocido aun a kilómetros de distancia.

Baje la vista hacia el piso de madera tratando de olvidarlo todo, y levante inmediatamente el rostro borrando cualquier rastro de tristeza y cambiando la expresión por el de la típica chica gótica…

La música comenzó a tocar, me transforme inmediatamente en la vocalista de sweet sacriface, las canciones cargadas de palabras que decían mas de lo que se debía, el correr y brincar por todo el escenario, mantener la entonación en todo momento, la conexión mantenida entre el publico y yo así como la carga de lidiar con el vendaje de mi herida disfrazado de accesorio me llevo poco mas de una hora…

-Me dio mucho gusto estar una semana completa en Amity Park, todos ustedes son geniales…gracias….ahora esta canción con dedicatoria especial para todos nuestros fans…."La ultima canción que gasto en ti"… - Sabia perfectamente que la dedicatoria no era para "todos los fans", sinceramente era para solo uno…

Escondiéndome de sombras obscuras

Olvidare que tan roto y deshecho esta el corazón,

Es tan doloroso voltear una vez más hacia atrás,

Ódiame, ódiame tanto como yo lo hago en esta canción

No hay nada mas en que creer

Era mentira lo de un futuro para ti y para mi,

Háblame y te dedicare antes del amanecer

La ultima canción que gasto en ti

Ayer me vi una vez más al espejo

Me pregunto inconciente si tanto he cambiado

Si puede ser cierto tan triste reflejo

Y como a ese punto mi vida ha llegado

Renuncio confusa al recuerdo de aquel día

Mentiras recientes por las cuales morí

Lo olvidare, pero aunque quisiera no lo haría,

Por eso esta es la ultima canción que gasto en ti

Demasiado real como para ser un amigo

Demasiado verdadero para dejar en el olvido

Demasiado profundo para cerrarte la puerta

Demasiado inerte para permanecer casi muerta

No hay nada mas en que creer

Era mentira lo de un futuro para ti y para mi

Háblame y te dedicare antes del amanecer

La ultima Canción que gasto en ti.

Estas heridas no parecen sanar,

No me veas y dejare de llorar

Era increíblemente sorprendente la capacidad que una sola canción podría tener incluso para cambiar mis propios sentimientos. La presentación había concluido y yo estaba completamente exhausta, demasiado era ya el pesar de la agitación para respirar. Me refugie nuevamente en el camerino y me abalance una vez mas sobre el sofá, tome el jugo de naranja que estaba sobre a mesa de centro…comencé a beber lentamente, disfrutando todo el sabor y tratando de relajarme un poco.

Alguien abrió la puerta d golpe haciendo que me estremeciera enormemente, me habían asustado, no era común que alguien hiciera algo así, pero esa vez…conocí perfectamente a la persona que en la puerta de entrada me observaba con mirada atónita

Tucker se me acerco hasta mi posición, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien y sin que se lo hubiera propuesto había dado con el punto exacto de mi aparente palidez.

-¿Sucede algo?, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo en el momento que así lo desees – me hizo saber una vez mas sobre la incondicional amistad que tenia dedicada hacia mi.

-No es nada, me agite mucho en la penúltima canción, ya sabes… brincar y correr por el escenario me robo un poco el aire….es solo eso.

-De acuerdo…supongo que te veré luego.

-Supongo….tengo algunas cosas que empacar…¿a quien se le ocurrió que el vuelo de salida fuera a las tres de la mañana?... – pregunte aun un poco consternada por el hecho de tener que padecer un nuevo desvelo.

-Estrella, como siempre…. – contestamos inmediatamente dándonos cuenta lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser mi propia asistente personal….

- Esta bien….nos vemos….en el aeropuerto…

- Claro Tucker.

(…)

Empacar no fue algo que ameritaba un mayor esfuerzo, después de todo Estrella ya lo había hecho por mi…a modo de ritual de despedida mire una vez mas el camerino…la situación lo ameritaba, yo lo quería…observe con detenimiento cada uno de sus detalles esperando algún día volver una vez mas para descubrir de nuevo las sorpresas que Amity Park podría ocultar en un futuro para mi.

Voltee a ver los montones de cartas arrojados a la basura, me acerque con precaución esperando encontrar algo que tiempo atrás había olvidado, seguramente entre aquel desastre se encontraría lo que yo esperaba volver a ver.

- ¿Samantha? …. – escuche la voz de mi amiga rubia detrás de mi.

- Hola….gracias por haber empacado por mi… - le agradecí esperando no me interrumpiera en la exhaustiva busca de un pedazo de papel.

- Lo siento…creí que no las querías así que las tire…

- Son importantes….pero hay una en especial que quisiera tenerla cerca de mi…- le confesé.

-¿La de Daniel?...

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente escondiendo la mirada de cualquier tipo de confrontación que mi amiga pudiera hacerme, de algún modo no quería contestar a preguntas que yo misma me formulaba y que yo misma no sabia como responder…

-Soy una idiota…- dije al fin dándome cuanta de todos los errores que había hecho tan solo por divertirme un poco…quizás para ocultar que había cambiado desde el primer día que lo había visto en Casper High.

-No lo eres…y no me refiero a que tengas que ir detrás del camión de basura para encontrar esas cartas…era solo cuestión e tiempo para que te dieras cuenta de todo tu misma… - menciono con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rojos…

Comprendí…al menos, ya tenia una respuesta…

Continuara

Hi...de verdad gracias por leer y sus comentarios = gracias a bryandachosen1

Espero les haya gustado este cap…y sobre todo…¡No apareció Danny!, eso no lo puedo permitir…prometo que aparecerá muy…pronto.

¿saben?, originalmente mi fic termina en este capitulo... no exactamente asi…pero + o – parecido (ahí si hay Danny), pero en vista de que he recibido buenos comentarios…he decidido hacer algo especial, así que ….cambiare algunas cosas…espérenlas muy pronto…

De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios…y espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones…en fin ¡subí este capitulo muy rápido!, la verdad es que como el lunes voy a la escuela…lo hice pensando en mis problemas con el tiempo…aunque el sig cap lo subiré lo mas rápido que pueda…

Bye

kawai_obake_gothic


	7. la ultima cancion que gasto en ti cap 6

**Banda de Rock**

**Cap 6**

**La ultima canción que gasto en ti**

**Segunda parte.**

Estaba demasiado adormilada como para darme exactamente cuenta de que era lo que sucedía, la sala del aeropuerto estaba prácticamente vacía excepto por unas cuantas personas que al igual que la loca de Estrella habían tomado la grandiosa y maravillosa idea de viajar a la mitad de la madrugada…Me senté inmediatamente sobre uno de los asientos de la sala de color azul, coloque las dos bolsas color violeta que llevaba sobre mi hombro al lado mió y cerré los ojos tratando de dormir un poco por decimotercera vez en una hora….

- Samantha….iré a que revisen el equipaje… regreso de inmediato…¿de acuerdo?...- menciono Estrella sacándome de sobresalto de las pesadillas constantes que se abalanzaban sobre mi cada vez que algo como eso sucedía

-De acuerdo, mientras tanto dormiré un poco…

Me coloque las gafas obscuras….una buena táctica para que los presentes no se dieran cuenta explicita de lo que podría o no estar ocurriendo con mi descanso profundo…Comencé a desprenderme de la realidad, el cansancio me impedía fugitivamente formular alguna especie de pensamiento dentro de mi cabeza y eso era perfecto para mi….después de todo servia para olvidarme incluso de mi misma.

- Es extremadamente raro que alguien quiera ir en un avión a tan temprana hora de la mañana… - escuche la voz de un sujeto seguramente al lado mío, se escuchaba cansado, quizás demasiado para mi propio gusto, no me tome siquiera la molestia de observar a tan desdichado hombre, mantuve en todo momento la mirada cerrada,

- Y seguramente al igual que yo…usted también hará lo mismo… - expele molesta.

- Esta en lo correcto señorita…

-¿me podría dejar tran….?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente…todo comenzó hace algunos años…demasiados como para contarlos con los dedos de las manos….. – fui interrumpida por el comienzo de la historia interesante de la vida de un extraño…que como siempre, acabaría terminando por completo con mi paciencia.

- Y después me mude a Amity Park…parece que fuese hace algunos años pero supongo que ya son mas de dieciocho años…

Me dormí….escuchar los relatos de cosas que en lo mas mínimo me interesaban era como estar en la clase de la escuela que mas se odia, desesperada por salir huyendo pero al mismo retenida por algo que se llama…conciencia.

-Y ahora estoy camino a Nelvana…es extraño, me siento como si fuera un adolescente tonto que huye o sigue algo que no es para él.

-¿Y porque no se queda si tanto miedo tiene? …- le pregunte reaccionando una vez más…

- Aun no estoy seguro….tal vez…aun soy demasiado inmaduro…

- ¿ Y que es tan importante para que valla hasta allá?...

- Un trabajo que quisiera conseguir, la vida aquí es difícil y mucho mas si se esta solo…quiero explorar nuevos horizontes…

- No se le hace que esta demasiado viejo como para aventurarse así de simple, debería considerar otras opciones…

- Tú eres demasiado joven como para reprocharme algo.

- De acuerdo…creo que tiene la razón, no soy la mas indicada para dar ese tipo de consejos…

-Haré una audición… quisiera entrar a una banda…. – por fin explico el sueño que supuestamente lo llevaba a hacer tantas tonterías…- hace algunos años no me importaban ese tipo de cosas, pero la vida se va demasiado rápido que quisiera hacer de una buena vez todo lo que quiero…

es mala idea, si así lo desea es mejor que se apresure a hacerlo…quizás yo también debería…

-Estas en lo correcto…el único problema es que no se si me puedan aceptar…

-Ojala y lo hagan, lo siento pero yo…debo…

Trate de una buena vez cortar con una conversación que solo me haría tocar temas de mi vida que no estaba sinceramente de acuerdo en escuchar, seria mejor apartarme de ese lugar y dejar a un lado los sueños rotos de un hombre que quizás, se convertiría en un tipo amargado en unos cuantos años mas…

- Solo espero….espero muy en el fondo que Sam me acepte en su banda….

Me congele…."Sam", era una palabra que podría darme tantas respuestas a la vez y quitarme todo al mismo tiempo, abrí los ojos….me quite los lentes…voltee a mi derecha…las cosas no podían estar sucediendo así de fácil…no podría ser mas que un engaño…

-Espero y no le importe que no sé cantar…y mucho menos tocar algún instrumento, ni siquiera la flauta dulce de esa que dan clases en la secundaria…

-¡Danny!...- me abalance inmediatamente sobre él, nos hundimos en un calido y confortante abrazo que no queríamos ni deseábamos romper…habían sido tan solo poco mas de un día sin la presencia el uno del otro como para necesitar la necesidad de encontrarnos de nuevo, pero irónicamente era sensiblemente una situación especial.

- Pero… no entiendo, creí que te había lastimado….

-No pienses en ello…no ahora Sam…

Nos unimos en la muestra de cariño mas sincera que entre dos seres humanos podría haber, la sensación de sus labios contra los míos era devastadora, suficiente para deshacerme de todo el temor que podía tener, mucho mas que solo un beso de mentiras o que una excusa mal planeada…era mucho como para dejar de disfrutarlo…sentí sus manos frías sobre la piel de mi rostro…seguramente estaría tan o mas nervioso que yo…era divertido darse cuenta que él podría ser tan ingenuo como muy pocos chicos habían….

Nos separamos delicadamente…nos miramos a los ojos, sentí el calor fluir sobre mis mejillas y fue entonces cuando Danny sonrío, seguramente una respuesta al notar el sonrojo que inundaba mi rostro.

Nos abrazamos nuevamente, me escondí entre sus brazos resguardándome en todo momento de cualquier situación que pudiera aparece de la nada y alejarnos una vez mas, suspiramos extrañamente al mismo tiempo…se sentía tan confortante que no importaba nada mas en el mundo.

¿Desde cuando me había convertido en una chica con tantas ilusiones?, ¿Cómo había podido convertirme en algo tan diferente de lo que era?, habían bastado solamente siete días para darle un cambio radical a mi vida y eso era justamente lo que no entendía…Se sentía extraño, se sentía diferente….Ya no era la misma Samantha Manson rebelde que se oponía a todo y a todos y que veía el lado oscuro de todas las situaciones, la misma que buscaba convertir un sueño en realidad que ni siquiera estaba segura de que se trataba. La vida ya no era tan obscura y eso era incluso aterrador…pero ya no se trataba solo de Samantha la vocalista de una banda sino de Sam, una chica como cualquier otra.

Era el típico caso de algo que no comenzaría ni empezaría como alguien lo pudiera pensar.

-No estoy segura de aceptarte en la banda….no sabes cantar… - le comente a modo de burla tratando de romper el hielo que comenzaba a crecer entre nosotros.

-Podría practicar…

-Para mi eso es perfecto…

- Podría ir contigo incluso hasta el fin del mundo – me dijo a modo de halago.

- Podría ir contigo incluso a….Amity Park… - le hice saber…

Danny sonrío….correspondí el gesto…los dos habíamos entendido perfectamente a las indirectas que habíamos dicho..

-¿Podrás soportar a la prensa?...

-Lo he hecho incluso sin que seamos nada…creo que podré controlarlo

-¿Hacia la cafetería se encuentra Paulina con un reportero?... – señale el punto en el que había descubierto a la incógnita chica de cabello negro escondida detrás de una palma de adorno.

-Podré soportarlo…- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Danny….bienvenido a la banda de Rock…

_**FIN…. **_

¿Alguien quiere saber que sucedió después?, ¿Sam se quedo en Amity park o Danny se fue con ella?, ¿Cuáles eran los nuevos planes de Paulina?...¿ Que fue lo que Jazz había hablado con Sam?, ¿Danny siguió siendo fan de Sam?, ¿Apareció un nuevo fan mas loco que se convirtió en el rival de Danny?, ¿Qué sucedió con la banda?, ¿Porque me pregunto cosas tan raras si yo misma me las puedo contestar?...Son respuestas que no quise contar…jajjajajaj, soy mala, no es cierto, son respuestas que simplemente quise dejar como arco argumental….post….

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic algo loco pero hecho con mucho cariño…de verdad a todos ustedes los considero muy buenos amigos…n.n, **Valerie Joan, ****dark-ghost-girl****, akalary, ****bryandachosen1****, ****Gatita Gotica****, ****Xll-'.Stephie.'-llX****, ****[eniiA], chica phantom,**__**Fluffy ^_^, **mega saludos especiales para ustedes …. =)

Me despido, pero no para siempre…ya saben…quizás me ente la "locura phantom"…y haga algo con este fic…

bye

Kawai_obake_gothic


End file.
